


and now i'm just numb

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: In small silences, the memory plays.
Kudos: 5





	and now i'm just numb

In small silences, the memory plays.

In between songs, highs, and conversations, it's there.

As hard as Jesse fights to keep the party going, eventually the music stops and everyone slips and crashes into sleep.

And it's like he never left.

The gun is louder than he expected it to be.

"You don't have to do this."

_Bang._

The words echo in his head.

There's ringing in his ears.

His eyes are burning, but he's not crying. There's a darkness in his stomach. He's anchored to his seat, hands on the steering wheel.

And it feels like he'll never leave.


End file.
